


火炉˙啤酒˙小餐馆

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 在亚马乌罗提有这么一家小餐馆，餐馆的主人是艾欧泽亚的大英雄。总而言之是为了自己开心的文，请详细阅读须知以后再确定要不要看。*看前须知*古代人没死，他们的亚马乌罗提在黑风海是一个独立大陆。光呆天生双性设定。爱梅X公式光私设有，古代人＝古代种，身高没有跟人类差距差那么多，只是偏高而已。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 初代光 - Relationship, 爱梅光 - Relationship
Kudos: 91





	火炉˙啤酒˙小餐馆

在把恋人推倒的时候，光其实脑子里面并没有想到太多的东西。这大概是酒精的作用，也或许是连日来的疲惫与压力的转换。对于美丽的亚马乌罗提来说，他只是一个平凡普通的异国小餐馆老板。但是光知道自己的使命，也知道那最近不怎么乐观的战况。这家备受好评的小餐馆兴许过不久就要进入暂时歇业的状态，而他的老板也不知道要多久才能回归。如果是过往的时候，光不会有任何的犹豫。尽管做为英雄其实也没有多少薪水，他大多时候反而还要自己贴钱去制作或者购买装备。然而或许如他的名字，在拯救世界这条道路上面，他从来不知道什么叫做后退。他现在也依然不会后退，小餐馆已经准备好进入歇业状态。

然而此刻的光却有些犯难，他在这美丽的城市有了一见锺情的对象。而彷佛是童话一般，他的对象也对他一见锺情。两人很快就黏在了一起（这是希斯拉德的说法），那人就连他特殊的身体也没有在意，而是坦然地接受了。光曾经认为自己告诉哈迪斯自己真正的职业会很容易，毕竟按照他过往的认知来看，自己那奇特的身体才该是阻碍两人关系的重要因子。然而在哈迪斯坦然地接受了他的身体以后，他反而担心起对方会不会在意自己的冒险者身份，不乐意看到自己去拯救艾欧泽亚。毕竟对于位处孤立大陆，被黑风海环绕的亚马乌罗提来说，那是太过遥远的事情。

「怎么了？」亚马乌罗提的爱梅特赛尔克，在这房子里头的哈迪斯抱著压在自己身上的人，轻轻抚摸那毛茸茸的脑袋。他看得出来光大概有话想要跟他说，而他也有话想要说。从光来到这亚马乌罗提开设小餐馆以来，也不过短短半年时间。有些时候，这家餐馆的老板+唯一主厨还会出去外面搜集稀有食材而不在亚马乌罗提。

拉哈布雷亚老爷子跟艾里迪布斯都觉得他决定得有些快，希斯拉德则说他得加快脚步才行。哈迪斯很清楚希斯拉德与他有同样的感觉，尽管现在光在亚马乌罗提开了一家餐馆，但是他很明显不会永远停留在这里。青年有时候以为自己隐藏得很好，然而他应该是现役而不是前冒险者也算是几人公开的秘密。哈迪斯摸了摸自己口袋里面的东西，有些不确定现在是不是拿出来的好时机。

光趴在他身上欲言又止，最后就像个大型宠物一样拼命蹭著他。这是有些孩子气的举动，光大概不知道在普遍比较高大的亚马乌罗提人看来，他有时候就像是个小孩子一样可爱。不过光到底不是小孩子，而是一名成年的男性。这么蹭著蹭著，迟早要蹭出火花来。爱梅特赛尔克一开始还想著要忍著，毕竟光现在这状态看著就不像是要亲热的模样。他开始在脑子里面回想起最近看的一些论文，好把那被点起的火焰给压下去。

然而他想得太简单了，光就不是一个会体会他这番苦心的家伙。他很快听见了身上那人轻笑，然后感觉对方更加把劲地蹭著他的下体。这举动只能是把原本就兴起的火焰弄得更加猛烈，察觉到那跳动的性器以后，光直接挺起了身子对他笑了起来。

爱梅特赛尔克看著对方，他还来不及说些什么，光就已经开始脱起了衣服。入乡随俗的长袍很快就落了下来，被光直接抛到了旁边的地上。爱梅特赛尔克挑了挑眉毛，他倒是没有想到对方袍子底下居然就只穿著一条短裤而已。

「因为热吗……」光有些不好意思地说，脸上带著一些红晕。「你也知道我在厨房……」光的话还没有说完就被恋人堵住了，这都要脱衣服的时刻可不是听他继续说厨房里面的工作。爱梅特赛尔克的吻技要比光强上许多，没一会儿就把这冒险者稳得晕呼呼地都不知道自己该干什么才好。沙发发出了抗议的声音，他们直接在这个沙发上面变换了体位。如果是一般的沙发可能就要承受不了，不过因为这是爱梅特赛尔克创造魔法下的产物，也没有那么容易就这样损毁。他悄悄地勾了勾手指，沙发的椅背立刻躺了下来，彷佛搭建出一张临时的床。

爱梅特赛尔克稍稍放开了光，这傻子直到现在还不会在接吻中找到呼吸的技巧与节奏。希斯拉德曾经对此表示不可思议，在那些流入了亚马乌罗提的一些小说或者诗歌记载里面，几乎所有的冒险者都该有些艳遇。例如那些被拯救而以身相许的少年少女，又或者是那些暧昧场所里面的喘息。光听到希斯拉德这么说的时候涨红了脸，不停摇著手说不是所有冒险者都这样，希斯拉德看得那些东西有很大一部份是出自于诗人或者小说家的幻想。爱梅特赛尔克在那时候低笑不语，光完全没有意识到自己在这时候已经露出马脚。

光的接吻练习对象就只有爱梅特赛尔克，这是他某次喝醉的时候不小心说出来的实话。明明是个冒险者，光在喝酒上面却不怎么在行。虽说冒险者本来就不一定要会喝酒，但是一般说来这是打入当地情报圈的最好方法之一。在这么多年的冒险生涯下来，这人的酒量还是那么差，大概也是不需要使用那样的套话方法吧。只是到了这亚马乌罗提，这就成了希斯拉德反套话的手段。爱梅特赛尔克本该阻止好友，然而看到光傻呼呼的模样也实在是可爱。希斯拉德那天随便问了几个话题以后就撤离，将时间留给已经暧昧阶段差不多的两人。

哈迪斯其实原本不打算在那时候问出光的心意，却也鬼使神差地看著傻呼呼的光开口。光干脆地承认这份情感让他很开心，然而对方又开始沮丧起来，抱著他以为是抱著什么猫小胖之类的宠物开始大吐苦水。哈迪斯就是在那时候知道了光的身体有些特殊，他挑了挑眉毛，不能理解为什么这样的东西会是阻止光跟他告白的理由。他想了想，只能觉得大概是因为外面的人总是在乎一些比较奇怪的事情。那天晚上哈迪斯照顾了一晚上喝醉酒开始发疯的光，并在早上头痛欲裂的他面前给了他一碗醒酒汤。醒酒汤之后就是告白，光看著完全不知道发生什么事情。他先是张大了嘴愣住，随后又放下碗开心地扑了过来。那样子哈迪斯还记忆犹新，对方又开心又傻地像只偷吃到了蜂蜜的小熊一样。

哈迪斯笑了笑，从那时候开始光的形象在他心中就没有怎么变过。尽管现在添上了许多色气，但是本质上还是那个害羞地，他一逗弄就会红著脸炸毛的小熊。他低头对著光裸露出来的乳首吹了吹气，并不意外看到对方颤抖了起来。这乳头的位置对人类男性而言原本不该有什么太多的感觉，但是在哈迪斯有意的调教之下，那里已经学会了如何获得性爱的快感。

哈迪斯把光的乳首含进了嘴里，用舌头加以舔弄在上面打圈。原本柔软的部位很快就成了坚硬的肉粒。伴随的还有光带著鼻音的喘息。哈迪斯咬了咬那肉粒，对方颤抖了一下发出呜咽。他由下往上看，并不意外看见光已经咬著自己的手臂，避免自己露出更多的声音。哈迪斯挑了挑眉毛，对方这个样子反而更让人想要欺负欺负他了。他开始在那对乳首上面花下功夫，用舌头用牙齿去亵玩那处。而除了被重点照顾的乳首之外，那富有弹性的胸肌也被他留下了许多印子。

光有些小声地抱怨，说在那里留下痕迹他都没法穿夏天的衣服了。话虽如此，他也完全没有阻止哈迪斯的意思。面对恋人的索取，光没有任何反抗的意思，他彻底放松，就连双腿也下意识地微微张开让哈迪斯的动作更方便些。恋人这般顺从的动作让哈迪斯忍不住露出一抹微笑，他的手顺著光肌里分明的身躯往下摸，随后一把把他的短裤给扯了下来。

布料破碎的声音此刻就像是某种助兴剂一样，光此时也管不上心疼自己呐白麻制成的短裤。哈迪斯这一扯不只是把短裤扯掉，就连里面那条裤子都给扯了下来。在接触到空气的瞬间，他才意识到在刚刚的那场暧昧地磨蹭里面自己的下面不只硬了而已。接触到微凉的空气，底下那潮湿的部位倒是明显不少。光内心十分错愕，只是这样蹭了蹭哈迪斯，他底下就全湿了这也太过夸张？他想要把这个现象推给之前喝过的啤酒，但是话到了嘴边怎么样都说不出口。

这也太像推托之词了，或者该说这本就是推托之词。光有的时候可以算上是伶牙俐齿，毕竟作为冒险者他也见过不少世面。但是面对哈迪斯，这话却怎么也说不出来。

「哦？」哈迪斯露出了有些讶异的语调，这语调让光的脸更红了不少。他很庆幸恋人没有多说什么，毕竟如果哈迪斯再说些什么的话他觉得自己就要跳床逃跑了。彷佛察觉到了他那种如果不好意思度过高就打算逃跑的想法，恋人原本还柔捏著他胸肌的手往下扣住了他的腰，不让他逃跑。光已经从原本咬著自己手臂的动作转而用手掌盖著自己的脸，他觉得自己浑身发烫，就好像是单挑伊芙利特的时候一样。

只不过那时候的热是从外面传递过来，现在却是由体内缓缓扩散出去。他原本放松的腿现在完全没有抵抗能力，裸露出来的异型器官被恋人轻快地用手指与手掌轻轻拨弄，不一会就出现了黏腻的水声。比起黏腻的水声，对于哈迪斯而言这手感还是挺不错的。稍稍湿润的入口处他只是用手指轻轻触碰，光就忍不住颤抖发出喘息。他们也不是第一次彼此坦诚相见，但是也许是因为做得还不够多，光有的时候还稍稍没有那么容易放开自己。作为良好市民，他们不会去过问别人私密的事情。但是总有那么些人不介意以图书的形式分享，又或者是如同那些字里行间都透露出火辣气息的书刊。

哈迪斯想起了之前希斯拉德抱来的那一大堆书，大概有一半以上都是来自于外界。那些出版自乌尔达哈，格里达尼亚，利姆萨˙罗敏萨，伊修加德又或者是哈迪斯在早年曾经去过的加雷马帝国的书刊，辗转地经由一些冒险者又或者是擅长海底贸易的鳍人族运送了过来。希斯拉德一本正经地说既然光来自外头，那么透过这些外头的书刊想必能够更了解光，至少不要出现无法讨论的话题。至于为什么这些书里面超过一半都是火辣内容，希斯拉德表示这是外头人的问题。

哈迪斯严重怀疑老友只是想要看笑话，但是他还是把这些书都给看完了。看著光张著腿不住喘息，然后用手盖著脸的模样他忽然就想到了那些书。这是一种细小而微妙的情感流动，他觉得或许自己不该否认，他确实想要看到恋人露出那般享受快感的模样。

当然现在的光也很可爱，他害羞彷佛处子，全身都染上了好看的粉色。而底下那张嘴却又不是如此纯洁无知，已经尝过了肉欲的器官在炉火的光芒照耀下显得更加红润。那彷佛就是什么食人花，以最美丽的姿态绽放并吸引它的受害者。哈迪斯把自己的手指插了进去，柔软的通道十分欢迎这样的入侵，不停地收缩咬了上来。他缓缓地抽送自己的手指，低头在恋人的乳首上面啃咬。这温柔的亲昵让光很快就达到了一个短短的小高潮，小小的水流从体内涌出，打湿了恋人的手指不说还弄脏了底下的沙发。

「啊！」在意识到自己弄脏沙发的时候光突然叫了起来，对上恋人疑惑的目光他吞吞吐吐地表示因为弄脏了沙发很不好意思。  
「……你脑子里就是在想这个？」哈迪斯有些瞠目结舌，实在是没有想到光在打开著双腿，下面那张嘴被插了两根手指的状况下居然在想弄脏了沙发这点事情。他突然有些不高兴，这就好像是只有他一个人一头热地探索对方身体一样。他抽出了原本扣著光的手，在光的面前打了个响指。  
「欸？！欸？！」光吃惊地发现这个沙发居然还能变形，从原本平坦得像床的模样改变成了半躺的模式。他不得不半坐了起来，感受到体内哈迪斯的手指稍稍还恶意地卷曲抠了一下他那不该长在男人身上的器官。

光的腿抖了一下，原先他还能分散自己的视线以及注意力，然而在这姿态改变以后这彷佛半强迫地将他已经兴奋起来的肉体呈现在他自己的眼前。他可以看到那被哈迪斯吸肿的乳首，已经变成肉色的乳头就像是什么已经成熟等带摘采的果子一样。而那曾经被人赞美健壮的胸膛上面满是牙印，就像是昭告了属于哈迪斯的印记。而他也看到了自己大张的腿以及恋人不停进出自己下体的手指。

哈迪斯的肤色算是比较苍白的，光不太清楚这是因为对方不太爱晒太阳，又或者是什么冥界宠儿的缘故。尽管他不知道冥界宠儿为什么会影响肤色，但是希斯拉德是这么说的他也就这么听。那苍白带著冷意的手此刻在他的下体搅动，咕揪咕揪地带出了许多黏腻的液体。他看见自己分泌出来的爱液沾湿了恋人的手指，把对方的手指染上了晶亮的色彩。光突然有了一阵幻想，他知道那是哈迪斯，或者在他工作的时候该称呼他为爱梅特赛尔克。他知道那是对方处理公文的手，纤长有力的手指平时抓著笔，快速而优雅地在许多公文上留下自己的字迹。然而那只手现在并不是在处理亚马乌罗提的公务，也不是在书写什么论文。那美丽的手此刻正进行著淫秽的事，稍稍曲起来的手指在他的身体内侧探索，怪异的感觉让光的身体下意识分泌出更多的液体打湿这个入侵者。

『这都要被我弄热了啊……』光看著哈迪斯的手，觉得那苍白带著冷意的手在他体内似乎都火热了起来。他闭上眼睛，有些不好意思地撇过头。他知道希斯拉德那给哈迪斯看了许多外头的书，说实话他也不知道那些带书来的冒险者或者鳍人族到底想些什么。为什么偏偏是带那种黄色书刊来到这亚马乌罗提？不觉得到这个美丽的城市应该带点比较严肃而学术的书籍吗？例如萨雷安那边的以太研究，又或者是各国的历史书刊，如果说到了伊修加德那还可以有一些诉说龙诗战争的书籍，又或者是讨论正教的宗教研究。

而光更不好意思承认的是，他其实都看过那些书籍，甚至有一些还是他偷偷投稿的地摊文学。没办法，在那个他还没有学会烧菜，制革，裁衣，锻铁等等技能之前，只是靠拂晓跟一些任务给的钱真的连传送费维修费都要凑不出来。他还记得自己某次在圣人之泪，那回还是暴雪，冷到骨子里的天气。他就想要传送回巨龙首，找奥尔什方蹭吃蹭喝，然而一摸口袋这传送费不够。那天他只好瑟瑟发抖地窝在了搭档身边，靠著那只陆行鸟的温度才勉强活下来。至此之后他就各种想办法赚钱，回到旅店以后除了写日记就是偷偷摸摸背著人写黄色小说。没办法，这东西好卖，可以多赚一点点零花钱。他曾以为自己的那些黄色小说不会流传多远，毕竟那其实写得不怎么样，除了在描写风景上面十分真实之外，也就是那么回事。

他是真没想到会有人把他写的那套黄色小说带来亚马乌罗提，在哈迪斯桌上看到那套书的时候他甚至都忘了自己该呼吸，还是对方拍了拍的脸才缓过神来。

「走什么神呢？」哈迪斯有些不满地咬著恋人的耳朵，对对方现在都还有心情走神感到十分不爽。他故意加大力度抽插光底下的那张小嘴，把那本该只出现在雌性身上的器官弄得又热又软。他脑子里面快速转了转，突然意识到这场景还真像光写的那些黄色小说之一所描写的画面。是的，哈迪斯早就知道那是光写的小说。一开始他还有些不确定，直到某次收到了光给他的便条以后就确定了。一些言语上的习惯，还有遣词用字不是那么容易就改变。尽管这书是印刷体，看不出来原作者的笔迹。但是那习惯在奇怪的地方断句，又或者一些特殊的名词和描写，都让哈迪斯马上锁定光就是那些幻想小说的作者。

一想到那人是光，哈迪斯就觉得有很多东西可以理解了。比如说里面不太合乎逻辑的生理状况，在外头的人类大概射精也就射那么一点点，特别光自己也是男性合该明白精液的储藏量也就那么回事。能射到这么多的，除了特殊的种族之外也就是他们这些被誉为古代人的人种。还有书中那些女性的反应为什么如此千篇一律，就好像是从别的小说里面看来的。哈迪斯明白光无法和男人或者女人有什么关系，就算在战斗时候光不在意自己的身体比较特殊，但是他也不能确定外面的那些人对他会有什么评价。

想到这里哈迪斯叹了口气，觉得光曾经所在的地方果然是野蛮不堪。像是光这样的冒险者，被人称为英雄的存在都要担心别人会不会因为他的身体特殊而另眼相待，这本就是一个很不合理的情况。不过这样严肃的话题此刻也不是哈迪斯所想要讨论的，他大概想到了光曾经写出的那些小说场景以后，难得打算使坏地靠在对方耳边轻声低吟。

「她在火炉旁边张开了腿，桌上的啤酒都还没有喝上几口。他们抱在了一起亲吻，就像是没有明天一样不停撕扯对方的衣服。」哈迪斯的声音无疑是好听的，然而这说出来的话语就让人十分吃惊。

「你…你你……」光原本逃避似地闭上的双眼瞬间打开，瞠目结舌地看著自己的恋人。哈迪斯继续靠在他的耳边低语，一边背诵著他所写的那些东西，一边按照那些说法玩弄著他的身躯。光的脸几乎都要烧起来，他没想到哈迪斯已经知道那是他写的东西，居然还在这种时候背诵出来。他自己写的那些东西他自己都不看第二次，毕竟写成那样他也不好意思再看一次。然而在哈迪斯口中说来，那本该干巴的文字竟然显得有魅力许多。他就像是被蛊惑了一般，听著哈迪斯的话松开了原本抓著沙发的手，转而去处摸自己底下的性器。

光的阴茎早就已经勃起许久，尽管他并不想要承认，但是他下面那张嘴得到快感的同时，他前面也会得倒刺激。他在哈迪斯的亲吻下答应要自渎给他看，看著那人退到了一边以后他闭上眼睛开使用手玩弄自己的身躯。乳首什么的他就不碰了，反正那里之前已经被哈迪斯玩得晶亮，他的手主要触摸的是自己两套的性器官。右手不停上下套弄著男性的性器，而左手开始探索自己体内温暖的通道。

「这真是……」哈迪斯看著眼前的光，金色的眼睛眯了起来。光的身体上面到处都是他的印记，前些天欢爱的那些痕迹还没退去，与新的交织在一起，光并没有玩弄那对熟透的乳肉，而是直白地摆弄著底下的性器。这英雄自渎的模样怕是其他人想都没有想过的模样，如此充满色欲，彷佛圣人的堕落。在外界创下许多奇迹的大英雄此刻躺在他面前，裸露出最为柔软的地方。那肉色的小嘴在他与光的接力下已经被玩弄得有些饥渴，一张一阖地彷佛等待要吞吃什么巨大的东西进去，透亮的液体从里头涌出，甚至是把后面那个地方也弄得一缩一缩地。

光前头的性器可以算是傲人，至少以人类的水准来说是如此。那里也分泌出许多液体，把那可以握著武器也可以制作出精美物品的手给弄脏。光一开始自慰的时候还很放不开，之后就是彷佛醉酒一样直勾勾地盯著他不停看。半闭著的蓝色眼睛就像是里头有光一样，带著雾气的那双眼睛看著又圣洁又堕落，张开的嘴里面那红色的舌头此刻说不出什么大道理，只能拼命地喘气并喊著他的名字。

哈迪斯，哈迪斯。有谁能够想到冥界宠儿的名字能被喊得如此暧昧。原本该是冰冷与阴暗之处，却彷佛点燃了上好的熏香与温热的吐息。这里不是冥界，而是狄俄尼索斯的狂欢之宴。

冥界的宠儿看著自己的恋人自渎著达到了又一次小高潮，透明的液体不停涌出，些许白浊也喷发了出来。然而他明白光并不会就这样得到满足，只看那下意识想要深长往内部摸去的手就可以明白。光眨了眨眼睛，方才的小高潮让他的脑袋有些晕呼呼地。一般来说高潮过后应该是获得短暂的歇息与不应期，然而他现在却更是难受。光并不是很想承认，古代种的性器勃起后要比他们人类长且粗得多。明明各个外表看起来都是那样优雅的种族，在性起的时候那里却大得吓人。

光的初次便是哈迪斯，那第一次的交合他就被干到最深的地方。他就像是被钉在对方性器上一样，除了因为过多的快感而哭泣并且不停张嘴渴求氧气之外什么也做不了。有那么瞬间他怀疑这是冥王要夺取他灵魂的阴谋，然而这是根本不必要的事情，他知晓自己的灵魂早就已经被自己放到了冥王手中。之后的他就像是艘小船，被顶得不停摇摆，他整个人彷佛被抛起以后又落下。性器在他体内扩张，直接肏到了他器官的深处。老实说，也就是在那次之后，光才意识到自己居然还真有更里面的器官可以容纳古代种那巨大的性器。他浑身又麻又软，腿已经张到了极致都不知道休息。最后光汗湿地趴在床上跟哈迪斯说卡戎的船都要翻了，我要被那五大河给吞没。

他那时候就是单纯的胡言乱语，他知道哈迪斯这名字与冥界的关系，但是老实说那时候的光才跟雅修特拉学了以太学没有多久。在他们的认知里面，灵魂最终应该是回归以太，回归到海德林的怀抱。然而亚马乌罗提这里却有完全不同的说法，他有空找希斯拉德补补课，却也只是听了个半懂不懂。他对冥界的了解只有哈迪斯是冥界的宠儿，以及我终于知道魔列车是怎么回事。除此之外其他的一些东西他光是记得名字都要给自己拍拍手，毕竟上一次他才被于里昂热摇头叹息地问你到底想了些什么东西。

同样被弄得汗湿的哈迪斯稍稍白了他一眼，随后咬了咬他的耳朵。冥王大人那时候说了什么他没有听进去，只知道什么他不用过河。他那时候全部的注意力都放在哈迪斯再次勃起的性器上，而他的东西还软呼呼地垂在腿间。光愤怒地指控哈迪斯这真的太过份了，古代种的身体怎么可以这样不科学。哈迪斯说这很科学，不信你去上几堂拉哈布雷亚老爷子的课程你就懂了。光一阵不满，都已经在床上了还要他补课这有没有天理了？

回过神来，光发现自己又下意识地想要逃避所以走神，万幸的是现在哈迪斯似乎盯著他下面那张嘴瞧，到也没有注意到他刚刚不小心走神到他们第一次的欢爱。话说回来，也许是因为想到了第一次欢爱的缘故，他底下的那张嘴动得更欢了些，不停想要把他的手指吞到更里面的地方。光有些无奈，体内的搔痒让他明白这不仅仅只是几根手指就可以解决的事情。他期待被触碰的部位并不是他自己的手指能够触碰之处，那里不停绞紧收缩，彷佛是在催促他自己快点让哈迪斯把他那东西送进来一样。

光有些无奈委屈地看著哈迪斯，对方明明性器都翘得老高了还不过来是还想要看到什么时候？

哈迪斯并没有想到光此刻已经在用眼神暗示他可以进入，他只是看著眼前这景象下意识地发出叹息。他的爱人，灵魂的另一半绽放出如此姿态。耀眼的灵魂在他的面前摆出淫乱的姿态，彷佛神性的堕落，身兼伊甸的蛇与果实。冥王走了上前，亲手摘下了那份艳红的果实。

他拉开了恋人的手指，将苍白而粗大的性器直接顶入了对方身躯。那温暖的通道很快就包裹了他，他听见恋人发出了愉悦的叹息与呻吟，对他来说那彷佛是俄尔普斯的琴音。世间万物，再也没有什么比眼前这个灵魂这个声音还要美丽。他低头亲了亲光咬紧的嘴唇，轻声地告诉他不必如此。

然而对光而言，怎么可能不咬紧下唇呢？在哈迪斯进入的瞬间他的思考是完全停摆。他的内壁紧紧地咬著哈迪斯的性器，彷佛刀归入了鞘一般安稳。古代种粗大的阴茎很好地顶到了他最舒服的软肉，他整个人都为此失去了理智。他的手早就已经忘记原本正套弄了一半的性器，在对方开始摇晃身体以后，他只知道把手放到了哈迪斯的背上，宛如溺水之人对浮木的恳求。哈迪斯每一次撞击都很大力，尽管他知道恋人已经很温柔了，但是这样的动作几乎都像是要把他的身体打开，然后在里面灌入属于哈迪斯的思念一样。他的肉壁欢迎著冥王的利刃进入，甚至在对方每一次对出的时候都不舍地咬著对方不放。

「哈迪斯…哈迪斯……慢…….慢一点……」在被顶撞了好一会儿之后，光终于是忍不住地开始恳求，希望对方能够慢一点肏他。过多的快感在大脑里面拼命累积，彷佛要洗去他所有的记忆一样。他只能抱著他的掌舵者，唯一的神智就是在思考为什么对方明明应该只是文职人员，身体却并不显得苍白瘦小，反倒是能在他这个战士的乱抓下撑住。他的手不停抓著哈迪斯的后背，尽管他写黄色小说的时候总爱写那些少女或者美艳的熟妇会在冒险者的背上留下印记，却没想到自己现在才是抓人的那个。

看著光舒爽到已经几乎失去意识，哈迪斯的内心里面是一股柔软。他不在乎光是怎么抓自己的后背，就算那里留下了许多有些凄惨的印子又如何？他不介意让那些东西就这么留在自己的背上，只因为那是光所留下的印记。他的光尽管嘴上不说，有时候到偶尔也会露出一点小吃醋的模样。那就像是一头生气又委屈的小熊，却又懂事地不会找他胡闹，只在这种半失去意识的状况下才会张牙舞爪地留下自己的痕迹。想到这里，哈迪斯低头往光的胸上咬了一口。他还记得之前光说了太阳海岸，说了艾欧泽亚里面的一些庆典，还说了在冰雪的伊修家德与挚友们的火热肌肉对决。哈迪斯到没有小气到不让光去和他那些朋友接触，只是既然接触的话不如带上他的印记再去得好。

苍白的性器猛力在已经绽放的肉体中来回侵略，不一会儿两人都无暇顾及其他，脑子里面所剩下的也就只有对方。光夹紧自己的下体发出甜腻得他自己都不相信的叫声，原本被他忽略的阴茎现在整好碰触到了哈迪斯的下腹，在对方那结实的腹部上面摩擦。光很受不了这种感觉，敏感的性器在恋人的腹肌上面磨蹭，那原本干净的部位被他阴茎吐出来的东西彻底弄脏。尽管这样的摩擦并不能与之前他套弄自己那样的快感强烈，然而比起自己带著茧的手，光喜欢的当然是现在这样的状态。就算不去看，只是想像自己的性器在恋人腹部上面摩擦，这就足以让他发狂了。更别提恋人的性器还贯穿了他的肚子，几乎在他的腹部上都要出现对方性器的模样。就像是意识到了他的想法，哈迪斯抓下了他的手，压在了他自己的腹部上。

光哭著摇头，这过于激烈的动作让他真觉得自己隔著自己的肚子摸到了哈迪斯的性器。这太过了，快感让他的眼泪不受控制地落下，却又被哈迪斯轻轻地吻去。意识到对方还有那么点理智光就来气，他已经被哈迪斯搞得一塌糊涂，就像是当初在打利维亚坦又或者是索菲雅，随著水流拍打的平台又或者是女神的天平晃来晃去。对方居然还有心情搞这些？他气呼呼地用手拉下了哈迪斯的脑袋，交换了一个笨拙的亲吻。他是想要用自己幻想中的高超吻技把对方弄得失去理智东倒西歪，事实上却是他自己被弄得失去理智。他感觉到自己的双手又回到了哈迪斯的背上脖子上，抱著对方只知道哼叫。他就连自己什么时候被换了姿势都不知道，原本哈迪斯还在他的上面，现在却换成了他在哈迪斯的上面。他哭著坐在了对方的身上，性器比方才似乎又更近的深了些。他的恋人半躺在沙发床上，那双美丽的金色眼睛在炉火底下显得更灿烂，就像是乌尔达哈的黄金，也像是格里达尼亚温暖的灯火。光傻呼呼地看著哈迪斯，觉得对方说什么他也只剩下说好的份。

他听从对方的话语一边努力摇动自己的腰，一边用手揉捏著自己的乳头与性器。三重刺激之下让他的心脏彷佛要在此刻停止跳动，但是他也学不会停止。他只是一边哭喊著要承受不了了，一边不停按照对方的意思揉捏自己敏感的部位。这彷佛是中了什么诅咒一样，在邪眼之下进入恐惧或者魅惑状态。然而光明白，如果说此刻在他们之间真存在什么咒语，那咒语的名字大概就是爱了。

尽管从来没说出口，但是光喜欢看到哈迪斯因为自己陷入情欲而混乱的模样。他喜欢看著对方抱著自己的腰用力顶弄，然后平常会吐出优雅或者讽刺词汇的嘴咬著他的胸乳或者心脏的部位。而他会在对方这有些过份的举动下高潮，小穴不停收缩夹紧的同时又在里面分泌大量的液体淋在哈迪斯的性器上。他高潮了，雄性与雌性的性器同时高潮，他飞溅的液体弄脏了两人的腹部与胸膛，甚至因为角度的关系喷了一些到哈迪斯的脸上。

「唔……」大概是因为他高潮的缘故，连带著也让哈迪斯到了顶点。光感觉到哈迪斯一个挺腰，大量的液体从那性器喷射而出，直接射满他里面的器官。那东西的量又大又多，直把他小腹射得都有些鼓了。恍惚之间，光摸著自己的肚子，觉得这还真像是他当年写的小说。他当时就是胡乱编造，明明自己也算个男人能射，知道那个正常的量有多少。他就是胡乱写著像是水龙头一样又大又多的精液，直到把性器拔出都还会不停流水。他当时就是听说这样写了好卖才这么写，却没有想到有一天还真应验到自己身上。他直接趴到了哈迪斯的身上，两人彼此喘气的声音逐渐合一。

过了没有多久，他感觉到哈迪斯拍了拍自己，让他起来去洗澡。光假装没有听到，直接撇头过去装睡。平常他要是还没睡就会乖乖起来去洗澡，然后跟哈迪斯或许还能在浴室里面再来一次。但是今天他就不，想到了明天的离别他就想要耍赖一下。

「你啊……」哈迪斯看著似乎是叹气了，但是语气里面又带著笑意。光感觉到哈迪斯的性器又再一次地插了进来，直接把那原本就阖不上的小穴再次填满。他可以感觉到恋人的手指还稍稍碰触了他的后穴，毕竟今晚还没用过那个地方。光假装自己已经酣睡，还故意发出了像是打呼一样的声音。只是这样的声音没发出几下就被打破，恋人再次怒张的性器让他不禁感叹古代种的身体也太好了，为什么人类就要有不应期这种东西呢？

已经高潮过一次的小穴不像是之前那样积极，不如说是还没有彻底反应过来。然而那样被浅浅地插著，快感也是一样在累积。光的身体开始配合起哈迪斯的动作，听话地抱著自己的腿摆出M字型来方便恋人的动作。他看著哈迪斯抽出上面还带著白浊与透明液体的性器，让他自己伸手摸摸前面那张已经被填满得不能再满的小嘴。光伸手摸了一把真的都是恋人的精液，也许是鬼使神差，他在哈迪斯的面前把那手放到了自己的嘴里舔了舔。

这举动绝对是再次点火的罪魁祸首，光原本有意识到今晚哈迪斯不知道为什么似乎打算只做一次，然而在他这么做了以后这决定就作废了。恋人拍了拍他的屁股，指使他翻过身来趴在沙发上。这沙发如今是毁了，不过反正本来就是创造魔法创造出来的东西哈迪斯能自己解决。光在这沙发上只知道趴著然后高抬起屁股，前面被哈迪斯变出来的道具塞满，而后面则是被他的手指入侵。光开始发出求饶的声音，但是被哈迪斯残酷地拒绝。他的后穴不如同主人那般想著不可以继续了，反倒是开心地吞入了哈迪斯的性器。

那原本不该成为性器官的部位此刻也成为了性器，尽管比起前面后穴吞得有些艰难，但还是把那过人的东西给好好地吃了下去。光趴在那里不停深呼吸，他觉得自己大概是想要努力清醒一些，然而在吸入了两人性爱的气味以后他只能更加沈沦。

这个晚上他都不知道自己是什么时候睡过去的，等他再次醒来已经是在那小餐馆的床上了。

「我……」他有些讶异地看著四周，身体一点难受的感觉都没有。理论上在经历了昨天那样疯狂的性爱以后，他的身体应该完全不能爬起来才是。他知道这大概是哈迪斯给他用了治愈的魔法，除了双腿之间彷佛还有被贯穿的幻觉之外他就是干干净净的状态。光左右看了看，现在是早上九点多，哈迪斯早就去上班了。作为爱梅特赛尔克，他似乎是早早就要去国会议事堂或者他的办公室里面。

光有些失望，他曾经看过一些冒险者说，追女孩子要说的话绝对不能是我今晚想要和你睡，而是我想要和你一起迎接早晨。尽管哈迪斯不是女孩子，但是他还是想要和对方一起迎接早晨。只是这或许也是某种最好的安排，他一边安慰自己一边下了床。他前些天就已经收到了阿尔菲诺他们的消息，在亚马乌罗提的假期只能结束了。他有些无奈地拿著自己的行李，给哈迪斯留了几张字条，然后又用前些阵子偷偷雕刻的小哈迪斯木偶压在了桌上。没办法，他不会用创造魔法，只能靠手了。万幸的是他的木工技能已经点满，雕出来的东西倒是活灵活现。说起来他当时怎么就雕刻了一个小哈迪斯？一般来说要给恋人思念自己用的难道不是雕刻一个小号的自己给他吗？？

光无法理解自己的思考回路，忍不住想著是不是该去哈迪斯的办公室跟他道别。他否决了自己这个想法，毕竟如果真看到了哈迪斯他觉得他就走不了了。在希斯拉德那里听来的神话之中，冥后吃了几粒石榴子所以必须留在冥间。他觉得吧，也许这就是神话与现实的差距。他不需要吃什么石榴子，只要看到哈迪斯的脸就走不开了。

所以他不能够去见哈迪斯，尽管他都已经想著要去走完十二神的流程，拿著自己打造的戒指来找哈迪斯求婚。他孤身拎著行李慢慢往亚马乌罗提的城市边缘走去，这一走他其实都不知道自己能不能回来。艾欧泽亚的英雄，诸多的荣光与赞美堆积在他的身上。然而本质来说他也不过是个凡人而已，在战场上面都不知道自己是否能够存活。

海德林啊，请保佑我的归途。

在亚马乌罗提的边缘，光忍不住这样对海德林祈祷。他其实知道这样的祈祷大抵是没用的，尽管偶尔会有超越之力的降临，但是这并不代表他就无敌脱离了死亡。英雄低著头，默默拖著自己的行李。其实他在亚马乌罗提就可以用以太传送回艾欧泽亚大陆，但他却是一直走到亚马乌罗提之外才想著自己是该传送了。

「真是……你也太久了吧？」

一个本不该在此处的声音响起，光诧异地抬头一看，看到的就是熟悉的身影站在那逆光之处。光觉得大概是阳光太过刺眼，所以他的眼睛才会反射性地想要流泪。他看见他的恋人慢慢朝他走了过来，一把握住了他的手。

「我……那个……」在面对加雷马皇帝或者各个政要都能准确说出自己想法的嘴此刻彷佛幻上了失语症，光不知道自己该说什么，只是有点傻地站在那里。

「还有我喔？我也在这里喔？」希斯拉德的声音在背后响起，好友夸张地挥了挥手彷佛是要强调自己的存在。

「你们…怎么……会在这里……」患上了失语症的英雄，只能说出简单的词汇。哈迪斯听到他所说的话挑了挑眉毛，像是不明白对方为什么能问出这么傻的问题。

「不然还会在哪里呢？倒是你，又想要一个人消失了？」哈迪斯敲了敲他的脑袋，光之小笨熊傻呼呼地看著他，眼睛水汪汪地就像是蔚蓝的大海与清澈的晴空。哈迪斯有些无奈，将傻呼呼的恋人抱在怀中。

「我跟艾里迪布斯说了，我们对于外界的了解不能够只靠那些书本。所以我，作为亚马乌罗提的爱梅特赛尔克，要跟你出去好好看一看外面的世界。」他抱著恋人，在他的耳边低语。「请多多指教了，艾欧泽亚的大英雄。」

光拼命地点头，脑袋在哈迪斯的怀中蹭来蹭去。一旁的希斯拉德十分感动，在旁边拉响了十个礼炮。只是希斯拉德并不明白，他拉响的并不是在书中看到的那些结婚礼炮，而是光之前回来的时候带给他的东方爆竹。在这亚马乌罗提的边界，一时之间充满了恋爱的酸臭味以及东方各国过年的气息。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢欢迎给我留言或者KUDOS~


End file.
